


No Such Thing as Free Will

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibuki Mioda ponders the nature of reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing as Free Will

I first noticed the wall when I was a kid. I didn't really think it was all that weird, until it started following me around  _everywhere._

 

No matter where I went, the wall came with me. Even when I was standing on the sidewalk or in the playground, the wall was there. And to make matters even weirder, no one else seemed to have any clue it existed. 

 

I'd ask my parents and teachers and friends about the strange wall that randomly showed up out of nowhere, but they couldn't see it. I even tried to take photos of the wall, but they couldn't see it, they couldn't see the wall around the world.... and that just made me curious about it. 

 

Why was I the only person in the world who could see this wall? What was on the other side of this strange wall? 

 

I definitely could touch it. I could climb the wall, which proved that it wasn't an illusion.... and it wasn't even that tall. I only had to climb it for a few minutes, and I was standing on top of it, looking over at my hometown. 

 

_But what's on the other side of this wall?_

 

I turned around, wondering what I was going to say to the people on the other side. 

 

_"Hi everyone! This is Ibuki Mioda, who lives on the other side of this wall! Nice to meet you!"_

 

The first thing I noticed was that the people on the other side of the wall happened to be in an office. The second thing I noticed was that they were drawing pictures of a girl with multicolored hair. The third thing I noticed.... was that the girl was me. 

 

It was then that I realized the nature of the world I lived in, and how I didn't really exist. At all. 

 

* * *

 

 

So, in short, I don't know anything about myself. Or, to be more precise, I don't know anything about my personality. 

 

Am I really an overly-energetic guitarist? Or am I only that way because the people on the other side of the wall wanted me to be like that? If the people on the other end of the wall didn't exist, would I still act in the same way? 

 

Would I even exist if the people in the other side of the wall didn't exist? 

 

Can I choose to do anything? Did I form a band and split off from them because of real creative differences, or did the people on the other end of the wall force me to? Was I truly accepted into Hope's Peak Academy on my own merits, or did the people on the other end of the wall force them to do so? Does anything in this world actually exist? 

 

Who is Ibuki Mioda? Who am I? 

 

I don't know. I don't know the answers to any of those questions. I wish I could ask the people on the other side of the wall them.... but I can't. No matter what I do... I will never find the answers to any of these questions.

 

I will never know any of their answers. 


End file.
